Plenty of Time
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: In the studio shooting Peach-hime Kyuushutsu Daisakusen, Bowser and Peach share an intimate moment waiting to be called out for filming the opening scene.


_**I in no way shape or form own anything with a Nintendo logo on it.**_

_**Just something I thought of while watching Peach-hime Kyuushutsu Daisakusen. Figured why not. Here's some Powser for y'all!**_

* * *

Bowser sighed as he leaned back on his plush couch. He was due on set to begin filming the first scene soon. He closed his eyes and pictured it. He, the villainous Koopa, would be trying to kidnap Princess Peach.

Just the thought of her name brought a grin to Bowser's face. Her flowing golden hair and lush pink lips, those blue eyes gazing up at him with barely repressed adoration, her small body pressed against the soft stomach of his shell... Bowser couldn't help but love everything about Peach with imagery like that.

A knock at the door jolted him from his fantasies and Bowser called, "It's open."

A blonde head peeked in before Peach herself stepped into the room. Bowser was on his feet in an instant, walking over to greet her. "Peach, it's so good to see your smiling face." He reached out and stroked a lock of her hair. "Are you nervous, my dear?"

"No, darling," Peach responded, leaning into his large hand. "I just wished to see you before we needed to act as if we hated one another."

Bowser huffed. He'd been cast as the villainous Koopa for as long as they'd had this gig, kidnapping 'Princess' Peach and having her be saved by Mario. Mario was actually a good friend of theirs, who auditioned at the same time they did with his brother, Luigi.

Peach watched her husband frown and reached up to pat his face soothingly. "Don't be downcast, my darling. The two of us are hardly in the movie at all. We will have plenty of time together off set."

Bowser smiled and leaned down to nuzzle against Peach's cheek. She was wearing her jasmine perfume today. He took a slight sniff and his lips moved down to her neck.

Peach gave a soft sigh as her fingers tangled in his soft red hair. Heat soared up her spine as his tongue darted against her sensitive flesh. "Bowser, we can't. We're due on set soon."

"Soon, but not yet," Bowser husked, one of his paws sliding low on her back. "Plenty of time."

Peach gave a sharp moan as his claws kneaded into her ass. She leaned against him to keep herself standing and said, "Not enough for how badly you seem to want me, sweetheart."

Bowser pulled back slightly and grinned down at her. "We can make it quick then."

With a shake of her head and a smile, Peach finally relented. "Very well, but we must be quick."

Without missing a beat, Bowser lifted her easily and stroked up her legs. Peach shuddered as her stockings came further into view. Bowser had already hardened considerably, both from his earlier fantasizing and from her presence. One claw gently pulled aside her undergarments and another tested the waters. He gave a hearty chuckle when it came away soaked. "You were trying to stop me and here you are, flowing like a river, dear."

"Well," Peach said without a hint of embarrassment. "A princess needs to restrain herself in certain situations, you know."

They shared a laugh as Bowser lined his head up with Peach's soaked entrance. He thrust upward slowly, not wanting to tear the costume his beloved wore for the movie. Even after all this time, Peach still wrapped around him like a vice; he never grew tired of penetrating her. Peach, for her part, tried not to let on just how much she loved her husband stretching her.

As always when he was this size, Bowser hit his limit inside her quickly. Once he had gone as far as he could, Bowser set a brisk pace. Peach didn't mind. They needed to be fast and she needed no adjustment period anyway. Even so, a different problem presented itself now that Bowser had her back pressed flush against his shell and his cock thumping into her.

"Darling!" she moaned out before raising a hand to her mouth. No! They were in the studio. Someone might hear! But her hands could only cover so much, moans and whimpers slipping past her costume gloves.

Bowser leaned down so his mouth was closer to her ear. "Aren't you naughty," he growled quietly in her ear. "Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, moaning for more, completely at the mercy of the dreaded King Koopa." Peach shuddered around him and Bowser felt himself throb against her shaking walls. She loved it when he talked about their roles this way, and he loved pleasing her.

He grinned as he kept an arm around her, speeding up his thrusts more and angling himself to get deeper. Peach groaned against her glove, turning to look up at him. She couldn't take too much more, wouldn't take much longer. "Darling, please," she whispered desperately. Even though Bowser had initiated, Peach conceded him. She needed him so badly.

"Of course, my sweet." Bowser nuzzled his cheek against hers, pulling her down into each thrust. Peach's thighs shook and Bowser kept her steady, watching his beloved come ever closer. She needed one last push.

"That's right," he said in his most sneering tone. "You are the Koopa King's wife now. Mario isn't coming to save you, so you might as well enjoy it. Express your love to me."

"Yes!" Peach cried, arching back against the soft shell. Heat sliced up her spine and all throughout her body. It was good, so good. "I love you," she breathed, clutching Bowser's arm in a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded. "I love you!"

Bowser growled out at her exclamation and held tight as he shot a string into her. "I love you," he groaned, shooting another string of cum into her. "I love you."

Peach gasped for breath as they basked in the afterglow. She brought Bowser's paw up and nuzzled it, looking up at him with her usual smile. Bowser brought her up to nuzzle her cheek.

Peach felt his tip throb slightly inside her and she gave him a reproachful look. "Bowser..."

"Ten minutes to places!" the intercom on the wall called, making them both jump. "Ten minutes to places, everyone!"

"Bowser, we've only ten minutes!" Peach hissed as Bowser pressed her into the wall.

"I only need five and you only need two to clean up." Bowser grinned as he licked at her throat again. "Plenty of time."

* * *

**_How'd ya like it? Hope it wasn't too bad, I'm a little rusty. I'm not sure if there will be a part 2 yet, but hope you liked it all the same!_**

**_Remember, sneak peeks and updates are available on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction. You can also ask questions there. I just opened up commissions, too!_**


End file.
